It's all about the rain
by BarbarellaBernardes
Summary: O que é que uma simples chuva pode trazer para duas pessoas para se aproximarem, sendo que são tão diferentes? Como é que vão reagir a esse pensamento? ZoroXRobin


Dia triste. Era o que definia aquele dia no mar. Nublado e seco. O vento forte ia e voltava o tempo todo. Não havia nada que pudesse ser feito. Luffy, Usopp e Chopper corriam em volta do Sunny, na esperança de encontrar algo para se fazer. E logo, A chuva cairia a qualquer momento. Brook estava, simplesmente, afinando seu precioso violino. Franky estava projetando mais adereços para o cobiçado Sunny. Sanji lavava a louça neste momento. Nami estava em seu quarto, terminando alguns mapas. Robin, sentada numa cadeira na proa do navio, lia um livro agora. E finalmente Zoro tirando, nada mais nada menos que, um bom cochilo. Finalmente as primeiras gotas do céu caíram. Todos juntaram suas coisas e foram para dentro. Com exceção de um. Zoro. Ele ainda estava cochilando, ora bolas! Chopper até ameaçou ir acordá-lo, mas foi logo interrompido por Robin.

-Não se preocupe, Chopper! Eu irei acordá-lo!-e assumiu a liderança indo em direção à Zoro. Sacudiu-o um pouco e chamou por nada mais, nada menos que seu nome - Zoro? Vamos acorde. Irá chover. -ele só resmungou como resposta. De repente ele abriu os olhos com o susto que havia recebido, ouvindo o grande estrondo de um trovão. Sentou-se com tudo, e o resultado, bom... Foi esse aqui: lábios selados. Encararam-se alguns segundo, se separaram imediatamente e ficaram de costas um para o outro, bastante corados.

-Isso nunca aconteceu. -falou Zoro num tom bem nervoso.

-Tudo bem. -Robin respondeu com um sorriso, não aquele sorriso sarcástico de sempre, um sorriso... De satisfação, de felicidade - Vamos entrar. -completou-Vai chover bem forte.

Então Robin se levantou e percebeu que Zoro ainda não havia se movido. Virou-se e estendeu a mão para ele, que a encarou por alguns segundos, mas acabou cedendo e segurou a mão dela. No momento do toque, ambos coraram. Robin rapidamente o puxou, levantando o mesmo. Continuaram com as mãos dadas se encarando por algum tempo. Outro trovão rugiu. Dessa vez, acompanhado finalmente, da grande chuva. Ainda de mãos dadas, ambos olharam para o céu. Os pingos fortes molhavam todo o rosto deles. A essa hora já estavam todos encharcados. Robin começou a correr para dentro, consequentemente puxando Zoro consigo. Entraram na cozinha e todos estavam lá, encarando eles.

-O que você pensa que está fazendo de mãos dadas com a Robin-chan?-Sanji, morrendo de ciúmes.

Foi aí então que se deram conta que estavam de mãos dadas. Soltaram imediatamente e seguiram rumos diferentes. Ninguém entendeu nada. Mas a chuva continuava caindo. Zoro estava inquieto. \\\"Por quê?\\\" ele pensava. \\\"Por que aquilo tinha que acontecer?\\\" \\\"Tenho que sair daqui, ir lá pra fora, esfriar a cabeça\\\". E saiu. Passado uma meia hora, Robin notou que Zoro não estava lá. Então se levantou e foi até a janela e avistou uma pessoa balançando um peso, quase mais pesado que o navio, para frente e para trás. \\\"Então ele está ali!\\\" pensou inocentemente Robin. Saiu e foi de encontro à Zoro.

-Ahn... Zoro?-perguntou com sua voz quase nula.

-Hã... O quê?-disse virando-se para Robin - O que você quer?-resmungou em um tom rude.

-Ahn... Eu... Eu só... - o que estava acontecendo com ela? Era só ela falar e pronto! Dane-se a reação dele! Mas, por que falar isso parecia tão errado? Tão... Inadequado? Respirou fundo e começou a falar novamente-Eu queria conversar sobre aquilo há algum tempo atrás - terminou gesticulando para que ele entendesse do que se tratava.

-O quê que tem?-pegou uma toalha e colocou em volta do pescoço. Sem efeito, afinal, estava chovendo.

-Eu achei que você, talvez, quisesse conversar sobre isso. -terminou meio insegura da resposta.

-Na verdade, não.

Silêncio total. Parecia que nem as gotas de chuva faziam barulho ao colidirem com o convés do navio. Estavam, literalmente, encarando o \\\"nada\\\".

-Então...aquilo nunca aconteceu, certo?-Robin quis dar continuação à conversa.

-Certo. -Zoro sempre curto e grosso.

Silêncio outra vez. Mas, logo foi quebrado.

-Então... Você gostou?-uma voz rouca surgiu.

-O quê?-ela ficou em choque total.

-Nada! Só esquece!-quase se podia ver o nervosismo dele, literalmente.

-Tudo bem. -sorrindo para ele.

Silêncio mais uma vez. Acabou em poucos segundos com a risada histérica de Zoro.

-Qual é a graça?-disse meio rindo da risada dele, chegando perto dele.

Ele levantou o rosto para respondê-la e deu de cara com um sorriso, digamos, perfeito, angelical. A resposta se dispersou na mente dele e tudo que conseguiu fazer foi abrir e fechar a boca algumas vezes.

-E então?-perguntou Robin tirando Zoro de seu transe.

-Hã? O quê?-balançando de leve a cabeça para um lado e para o outro repetitivamente.

-O que é tão engraçado?-tornou a perguntar.

-O silêncio. -respondeu bem sério.

-O que tem a ver?-com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-Nada. Você não entenderia. -olhando para o chão.

Um relâmpago, maior que os anteriores, caiu atingindo a água, fazendo um estrondo ensurdecedor, a poucos metros do Sunny. A água se agitou e balançou o navio de um lado para o outro, derrubando tudo que estava no convés. E todos também. Nami saiu correndo e gritando com todos.

-O que está acontecendo? Sanji-kun recolha a vela de joanete grande e a vela mestra.

-Sim, Nami-swan.

-Franky, vire o timão a estibordo e assuma o leme.

-Super! Deixa comigo!

-Os restos de vocês catem as coisas que caíram e ponham de volta nos lugares.

Todos começaram a fazer as coisas que Nami havia designado a eles. Franky conseguiu se afastar para águas mais calmas. Mas, ainda estava chovendo. E forte. Todos estavam um pouco apreensivos, mas, principalmente três deles. Nami, Zoro e Robin. Nami porque ela queria que a chuva parasse e a paz voltasse. Zoro e Robin por um motivo totalmente diferente. Ele por medo de dizer como se sentia. Ela, nervosa com o silêncio dele. Reuniu toda sua coragem e começou a falar tudo o que queria para ela. Parecia tudo perfeito para ele, mas havia um porém para ela: a chuva estava tão intensa que mal se ouvia o que ele dizia. Com muito esforço, ela conseguiu captar as últimas palavras: \\\"Eu te amo\\\". Essa frase ficou ecoando na cabeça de Robin por alguns segundos, mas logo se dispersou, fazendo-a perceber que Zoro estava vindo em sua direção. Seu coração bateu mais forte. A adrenalina nela contido era demais para ela. Mesmo difícil de se perceber, ela suava frio, mas essas gotas de suor logo se misturavam com a chuva. Seu estômago revirava, mas ela não tinha vontade de vomitar. Foi quando notou que ele ainda estava sem camisa. A água da chuva escorria por todo o seu tórax definido e cheio de cicatrizes. Robin até cogitou a possibilidade de desmaiar, mas se o fizesse, não olharia no fundo de seus olhos e ouviria o que ele tinha a dizer. Simplesmente ficou imóvel. Ele foi se aproximando com as mãos tremendo (de frio ele diria) até uma distância muito curta. Ficaram em silêncio por segundos até que, involuntariamente, Zoro moveu seus braços e envolveu Robin em um abraço quente e aconchegante. O mundo parecia ter parado naquele momento.

-Não está com frio?-a voz rouca de Zoro cortou bruscamente o ruído da chuva.

-Não mais. -respondeu Robin em meio a suspiros.

Cruzaram os olhares, os rostos se aproximavam. As duas respirações ofegantes misturavam-se em uma só, totalmente sincronizada. Ele apoiava sua mão no rosto de Robin, levando-o de encontro ao seu. A este ponto, os olhos de ambos estavam fechados. Seus lábios roçavam nos dela como se quisesse mais. Muito mais. Era como se pedisse permissão para invadir a boca dela, invadir a privacidade dela. Os minutos se tornavam segundos, e os segundos se tornavam milésimos. Aquele momento esperado pelos dois estava finalmente acontecendo. Seus lábios finalmente se fixaram em um beijo totalmente apaixonado. Assim como ele explorava a boca dela, ela explorava a dele. Separaram-se em busca de ar e acabaram o beijo com um selinho. Sorriram um para o outro e logo ouviram Luffy chamá-los para entrar. Entraram na cozinha e sentaram à mesa. O jantar procedeu em silêncio total com apenas algumas trocas de olhares discretos entre todos. Zoro e Robin saíram quase ao mesmo tempo com Zoro adiantado alguns minutos. Ele escorou ao lado da porta da cozinha e esperou pela saída dela. Assim que ela saiu, Zoro a agarrou pela cintura e a rodou, levantando-a alguns centímetros do chão. Ela em contrapartida encolheu as pernas e apertou os braços dele o mais forte que conseguiu. Ele a colocou de volta no chão e começou a beijá-la na boca descendo para o pescoço enquanto isso, ela já havia entrelaçado suas pernas na cintura dele e seus braços na nuca dele. Ela até então não tinha se dado conta de que ele a levara para o quarto dela. Ele deitou-a na cama e começou a despí-la tirando-lhe a camiseta molhada que ela usava. Ambos estavam sem camiseta a essa altura. Ela começou a ficar nervosa com aquela situação e com o que ela temia que aconteceria. Zoro parou tudo o que estava fazendo, olhou nos olhos dela e disse:

-Acha que eu sou louco?-sentou-se do lado dela - Nunca faria isso com você sem mais nem menos. Pelo menos não por agora. -e deu um sorriso malicioso.

-Então você admite que tem segundas intenções comigo, Zoro?-sorriu da mesma forma maliciosa que ele.

-Quem sabe... -e deu de ombros ainda sorrindo. -Agora vá tomar uma ducha quente senão vai ficar resfriada.-depositou um beijo na testa dela e saiu.

Ambos tomaram banho, se aqueceram, e deitaram-se, um pensado no outro e o que poderia ocorrer no próximo dia. E com um sorriso bobo no rosto, os dois adormeceram pensando na mesma coisa: \\\"Obrigado(a) chuva\\\".

The end.


End file.
